Why dosen't he love me
by fabfelt
Summary: In this story Renesme would look seventeen and she is wondering why Jacob is having such a difficult time making the transition from friend to boyfriend. She decides that she will date other guys to see if she could possibly fall in.
1. Chapter 1

My seventeenth birthday. again. it has been two years sence i have stoped aging. i have to admit it is kind of weird having your mother the same age as you. Having your dad look younger uis even weirder. At least i know that Jacob and i will always bee the right age for eatch other now. I really love Jake and i know he laves me to but because he imprinted on mwe when i was so young i think it is difficult for him to make that tranition from friends into more. It was hard enough for him to make the transition from brother to friend. I wish he would hurry up because i dont know if i cant wait any longer.

" Hey ren."

" Hey what are you doing here?" I had no idea jake was going to how up he said that he was going to miss my birthdaybecause he had pack business to take care of.

" I thought I would surprise you." I was happy he was there, I was just suprised.

"oh, OK." I was hoping he would say something to measure me that he still loved me.

" i have a present for you."

I wanted to know what it was. My parents were out hunting so we had some alone time, so i was hoping that we could do somthing together.

" what is it?" I loved his surprise.

I thought that he was going to kiss me but then he puled my hand closer to his.

"this is something i made for you."

He lay a bracelet with in my hand. As i looked closer i seen that it had a picture of a wolf on it. It was carved into a half circle.

"I have the other half."

On his wrist was another bracelet like mine. AS his hand came to mine he out them, together and they made a heart. his with a picture of me on it and mine with a picture of him in hi wolf form on it. I was so touched by this that i started to lean into kiss him. I was not an inch away from his face when he turned his head. I didn't know what had happen we were so close.

"I have to go. You should probably get to sleep, you have school in the morning. bye Reneasme."

"Bye."

I was so embareses by what had happend that i never wanted to apeak to him ever again. and i mean ever. i didnt know why he didnt want to kiss me i felt awful. it looked like i was going to be his best friend forever.

Right then was when i decided that i was going to date untill eh decided that i was worth it. i really didnt want anyone els but who know mabey she would fall in love with someone els as well.


	2. Chapter 2

School. I hated school i had no idea why my parents were making me go i had been home schooled until i stopped aging which took all of two years. now i have to go to school. They say that i have to go o people won't get suspicious about why i don't go, but i really don't see what is suspicious about being home schooled. So far i haven't made that many friends, there is a couple of peoplei am really close to. Liam is one of my closest friends he was the first person that i met when i came to this school. My other friends are RIkki she is my best girlfriend, Alex i didnt think i would like her at first but she turned out to be OK, Anna is so sweet, and last but not least zander he has always wanted me to go out with him but i thought that he would be better as just a friend.

In the middle of lunch I had the best idea. I was going to take zanders offer to go out to dinner and a movie with him. i knew that we would probably have no future but if nothing els i could use him to make jake jelouse.

"hey zander." I was hoping that today wasn't the day that he decided that i wan't worth it.

"hey. So have you considered my offer yet?" Good old zander.

"yes I have." i liked to make him sweat.

" ya i didn't think so"

" No, wait i was thinking about it and i would love to go out with you."

"really?"

"yup. It's a date"

I wasn't sure whether to feel guilty or happy. zander wasn't the peoson i would want to be with but he was nice looking. He had a very short dirty blond hair, deep blue eyes and cutie dimples. Not to mention his muscular body.I had never been attracted to anyone but jake but if i forced myself to like zander then maybe i would start actually liking him.

" Are you really going to go out with him?' asked Alex

" ya i guess." she had never really liked him but because they had the same group of friends she put up with him.

" well girl. you are setting our standers really low."

" well maybe hes not that bad." It was true but i was still wondering if i had don the right thing.

On the way home i was wondering if i should tell anyone. I was afraid of what they would say. On the way in i met Alice. she was standing at the door. That sneaky future watcher had probably seen me go out with zander as soon as i decided to do it. I loved her so much just like the rest of my family but sometimes her power got in my way. I know she can't help it but it's not like i go around showing her pictures of things i am thinking.

"so any plans this weekend?' I wished he would just ask about what he wanted.

" Alice I know you know."

" Renesme. You are going to break Jacob's heart."

" He won't care. Its not like he is dying to be with me."

" Renesme. You know that Jake loves you." I knew she was right.

" Well maybe I don't love him!" I had never said such a big lie

" Renesme."

" what?"

I turned around to see Jake standing behind me. Before I could tell him I didn't mean any of it he started to run of I knew he wasn't angry because he didn't transform into his wolf form but i could see the disapointmen and sadnes in my eyes. I felt awful but if he really felt that way he would have did somthing about it.


	3. Chapter 3

I had nothing to wear. nothing at all, mabey i should ask my mom. I didn't know why i cared o much i was only going out with zander it's not like he would care. I went to my moms closet to get somthing to wear then figured i would be better off to ask alice.

"Alice can i borow somthing to wear out tonight." She did't want me to go because she knew it would upset jake but she would never passa chance to get someone dressed up to go out.

"Sure." She was happy i had asked her whenever she used to try to dress my mom up She would hate it. So she was suprised to see that i wanted her to help. She toke me into her closet to see what we could find. Finally we found a red v-neck shirt and a knee length black skirt. This outfit went well with my Black gladiator heels. I pared it with a white sweater to make it look a little more like me.

" Where are you going." my good old mom she never wants to know where i am going but if i am the least bit dressed up then she is asking me questions all of the way out of the door. Youi would think that because we were practically the same age that she wouldn't care that much about what i did but she is one of the most protective loving mothers i have ever met.

" I'm going out with zander."

"oh. so are you guys going to meet your other friends there?"

"No i am just going with him." I knew she would never aprove. She loved jacob, she always did, which i found extramly creappy but i didn't have to be there to watch it.

" Renesme are you really going to do this to jake. you know he loves you and plus i dont like that zander guy."

" I don't care if you dont like him.I am still going to go out with him and i already got this lecture from Alice n if i cared i wouldn't be going out with him!"

I did feel a little guilty about wghat i was doing but i needed to find out if i could love anyone besides jake. When i got to the resturant where I was supposed to meet zander i seen him standing there at the door. I assumed that he was waiting for me but when i got closer I seen that he was standing with a group of his guy friends looking at girls that were passing. When he seen me he looked like he was happy.

" Hey what do we have here?" I had no idea who this person was . He was standing in the grouop of guy.

" zander. Can we go inside i am coold?" I didn't want to be around those group of guys. But I knew that if they tried anything hat i could take care of it but i really didn't want to have to.

" ya you can go in i will be there in a minute." RIght at that moment i knew it was going to be the date from hell.

When i got inside i had to wait a half hour for him to come in. To make it worse the waitress keep asking if i was ready to order and i had to tell her that i was waiting for my dtae to come. I had never been so embarrased in my life. Just as i was about to leave when zander came in the door. with his group.

" Hey. we need a bigger table." I had no idea why he wanted them to sit with with us.I thought we were suppoed to be on a date zander went over to the table beside us and pulled it over to make room for them.

"zander."

"what."

"Nothing." I sufferd trough dinner and jut barely made it. I thought about getting up and leaving half way through the date byt i didn't want to be rude. After the waitres came over and wispered in my ear " I thought you were on a date." I decided that the date was over and pretended to get a text from Alice whom i wasn't talking to at the time.

I got i my car a went home more depressed thenm when decided to go out with him. On my way home is seen a car off of the road, as i got closer i relized that it was a black suv which i seen was liams. I quickly stoped to see if he wa in the car. When I pulled up liam ws sitting by the side of the road . I stoped and got out of my car to see if he was alright.

"Liam are you ok?"

" ya. I just swerved to avoid hitting a animal."

" well thank good."

" will you stay with me untill my parents get here?" It was crazy that he even had to ask that question

" sure."

" I love you!" I knew he was out of it but i never seen this coming. We were really good friends

" Are you ok. Are you sure?"

" ya. I don't have to be crazy to be in love with you Renesme."


	4. Chapter 4

The night befor keep running through my head. Did liam think i wa someone els last night. No he had caled me Renesme. Mabey he really did love me, i really didnt want to face him at chool. what if he diodnt mean it i couldn't live with myself if he started ignoring me.

" Hey." I was expecting Liam to avoid me but he was the first person i seen in the morning.

" Hey. About last night." befor i could get another word in he started talking

" Ya i know that may have been weird for you but i really wasnt lieing i dio love you or at least think i do. Don't be mad." I had no idea how i could ever be mad at him i, i loved him

" Of course no. Why would i be mad at you?"

" well I know you were out with zander last night."

" That was a disaster. It turned out to bea grouip date with only one girl."

" Oh orry."

"it's ok. I didn't really like him anywhay."

" OH thats good."

I decided that this could be a good thing. Liam was so sweet and lovable. like a puppyut a hot puppy.

" Do you want to go out with me this weekend?" It was wortha try.

" Sure."

" ok then saturday?"

"sounds good."

I was suddenly excited for saturday to come. He was one of my best friends and know i was going to go out with him. thoughts started running through my mind. Do I really love him, will my family aprove, and the wort thought, what will jacob think?

WHen i got home that day jacob was itting on our coutch with leah. she never did really lime me. she thought i was a mutin spawn half human and half vampire. I didn't know why she hated me so much it's not like i went around eating people infront of her, our familys ' vegitarian lifestyle' keep me from even thinking about drinking anyones blood. Then it qlicked in, why was leah in our hopuse she only came in when she needed somthing from us.

" Hello." I said in a questioning voice.

" Hello." she said making it obviouse that she wasd interested in jake by putting hi hand on hios back and playing with his hair.

" Hi nessi. we were just here to see your parents."

" nice." I was mad about this and wanted her to just leave.

" Oh hi nessi." Edward otherwise known as dad.

" Hi." i needed someone to talk to who would understand what i was going through. I needed mom.

" DO you know where mom is."

" ya she is upstairs with Alice."

I went up to get mom out of Alicesroom so that we could go to our cottage house to talk about things.

" Mom can we go home to talk?"

" sure. what about.?"

" Some things that are on my mind."

" ok."

Me and my mom made our way to our cottage. I hade a feeling like i wanted to tell her everything that was in my head at the same time but i didn't want her to know everything. it would be awful if she knew everything. When we got there she sat down on the coutch and made room for me to sit beside her.

" So what did you want to talk to me about?"

" I don't know things."

" dose this have anything to bo with Liam?"

" Dad told you didn't he?"

" Ya sorry."

My mom could be so nosi sometimes. SHe always has my best intrest in heart but i hated it when she snooped in my personal life. 

" So Liam told you he loved you?" I thought we had already established that.

" Ya. mom i have no idea what i am going to do I think i do like him but.."

" Butm, you love jacob."

" Ya. But if jacob really loves me than he woulden't be in there leting leah rub her hands all over him while i was standing there watching."

" Renesme you know jacob loves you."

" Ya well why dosent he show it?"

" You just have to give him a chance to get used to the idea."

Before She could say anything els I stormed out of the cottage to go hunting. This was what i did when i cot upset. it was the perfect way to get all of my anger and saddnes out without ripping jacobs head off. And tearing leah limb from limb. As i was hunting i heard somthing coming from the bushes. At first i thought it was a deer but then i seen a wolf coming from the behind me. Then i seen jacob in his wolf form. He cent back behind the tree and came back out with his cut off jeans on.

" What are you doing out here nesi?"

" Does it matter?"

" yes i don't think you should be out her by yourelf."

"Well if I Cared what you thougt i would have asked you."

I emidietly ran as fast as i could bak to the house. I looked back a couple of times to make sure jacob wasn't following me but seen him standing in the same soot every time i looked the image getting smaller amd smaller.


	5. Chapter 5

I had no Idea why i had stormed away from him like that , It would just make him more suspicious. The image of jacob sitting there with leah crawling all over him keep coming back to mind. I had the stupidest idea and i knew because it was that stupid that it would never work, but i was going to do it anyway. I made my way over to the reservatio. It hade been a while ince the treaty had been non excistent for my family. Even if it was still there I would be able to cross the boundery line because i was one of the girls that a pack member imprinted on. A word that now disgusted me. It was time to face leah. I walked up to her house hoping by ome merical that she wasn;t hame and that her brother seth answerd the door. I would never get that lucky.

" Oh hi Renesme."

" Hi leah."

" So why are you here?"

" Oh i just wanted to ask you somthing." I hesiteated to tell her.

" Well, what did you want to tell me?"

" Oh, ya. Um, are you and jake?" I couldn't bring myself to say the rest.

" What doe it matter to you? you are going out with other guy."

" well i was just woundering."

" Well no we arn't but you never know. I never really thought of him that way because he kind of got on my nerves but you never know."

I could have ripped her throught out but I was on her territori and if i had of done that it could have a terrible result for everyone. Insted of doing to her what she deserved i walked away calmly, or at least as calmly as possible. I had no idea where to go from there so i went hometo talk to the only person who would understand at at least not judge me. Rosale.

I wenthome at told her everything skipping the part where i talked to my mother. Rosalee was very suportive but told me that when i got involved with jacob the mutt it was a mistake. She never did like him an now i know why. He was a jerk. I decided that i would focus on other things, like my date that i had forgiten was that night.

I got ready and instead of having to take my car Liam picked me up. He came to the oor and i met him there because i couldn't chance him seeing how young my parents looked. When i seen him he was holding flowers. It kind of made me feel a little uncoforatble.

" Um these are for you." he eemed a little nervues

" Thanks." I had a vae sitting right thwere o i put them i and we went.

We had a very calm, fun, and way better than the one with zander. We talked and laughd and jut had a good time. As the night went on i tarted liking him more and more. At the end of the night he drove me home. I wa uppried when he leaned over to the other side of the car and kied me. It wa a suprise but it didn't mind. When i walked in my family was waiting for me.

" How wa your date?" mom.

" Bella. At least let her get in the door first."

" ok edward."

I got in and changed my clothes and everyone sat down and talked about how it went. Some of the guys were not to impreed though, especialy i o pretective of me and I think every other girl he meet. He told me that if he ever hurt me he would regret it.

" So do you plan to go out with him again?" a question everyone wanted to know but only jasper woulod ask.

" ya i think mabey i will."

" So whern do we get to meet this guy." Emmet

" um. I don't know. you guys will have to pretend to be someone els."

"we know." I almot forgot they had a lot of expirience with this kind of now i had to let them meet him. I jut had to get him to agree to it. Whitch probaby wouln't be that hard because he wouldn't know they were my parants.


	6. Chapter 6

I was on my way to the returant to meet Liam. We had decided that my parents would be my older brother and sister, carlisle and esme would be her aunt and uncle and, jasper, Alice, Emmet, and Rosalie would be my cousins. I had told Liam that I was having a family dinner at the resturant and that he was innvited. I didn't give him the chance to refuse. As for my parents they were away on a trip. I didn't know if i was excited or ready to throw up.

" So is this guy worth it?" I love emmet.

" well that is what we are going to find out." My mom had her disbelifes.

" I think i prefer jacob." This was somthing i never thought i would hear my dad say.

" guys cool it. you haven't even meet the guy yet." If this is what they were going to be like i didn't know if i wanted them to meet him. It was to late. we were already there.

"hello." Liam waas being the perfect gentelmen. I was woundering if he thought it was to soon to meet the family but he naver said so.

" ever been to gail?" Emmet could be embaressing.

"no. Have you?" Hat is when i knew that Liam was going to be able to hold his own at this dinner.

" well played." jasper would at least give him a chance befor judjng him. We sat down and had dinner and everything went well. I almost ssliped up and called my parents mom and dad instead of bella and edward. But that was the only thing that was almost messesd up. utill i seen alice have one of her visions.

" Alice will you come to the bathroom with me? i need your heplp with somthing." I had a bad feeling about what she had just seen.

"What did you see?" I asked once we got in the bathroom.

" Oh. Nothing, i was watching Liams decisions and seen his decision on if he was going to ask you out again." I was not completely convinced but it did seem like somthing she would do.

" oh ok." I started to go back to the table whn alicce said she had to fix her contacts. she was wearin these so Liam wouldn't notice they all had th same shade of eyes. I didn't think anything of this because like me contacts usually bother me.o i went back to the table to see what damage emmet had done when i was gone. It turend out that wehile i was gone emmet had startred to like Liam so i didn't question anything . Then ni relized that Alice was taking way to long int he washroom.

" has anyone seen Alice?" Asked esme.

" She was still in the washroom when i left." i said

" oh." THat is when i looked over to the door and seen her standing ther infront of a guy holding somthing and wearing a black sute. Then i seen his face.

" What are you doing here?"

" What are you doing her nessi?"

" I am here leting my family meet my new boyfriend." I seen a hint of pain in jacobs eyes when i said this.

" Is that what you really want."

" Is what what i really want."

" do you really want to see other people."

" yes." I thougbht this is what i wanted to do. " He still haden't told me what he was doing there.

" so what are you here for." He paused then said.

" Apperently nothing."

" wht do you mean?"

" I just picked this up and was here to make dinner reservations so that we could work this all out." He handed me a neclace that said I'm sorry and on the back sid3e said i love you. I didn't know what to say but bfor i could say anything we was gone. I was so involved in our conversation that i had not even noticed that Alice had gone back to the table. WHen i got back to the table Alice mouthed to me " Are you ok?" I decided that i was not even going to think about what had just happend i was to happoy to be with Liam. I shoke my head yes and we went back to our dinner.

WHen we got hame my whiole family told me what they thought of Liam. They all had thwe ame opinnion. They all loved him. But keep asking me " what about jacob?" and i would ay " what about who?" and they would leav it alone. i was so excited that to have had that gone well that i never even thought about the little bump in the night.  
I was going to make the most outy of m,y relationship with Liam while it lasted. I had no reason to think it wouldn't last but you never know.


	7. Chapter 7

Liam and I went out a few times after he met my family and we were planing to see a lot more of each other. Although we thought it was not time to tell our group of friends yet we really liked each other. We have never mentioned the night he met my parents seince the first time we went out after it had all happened. he was still obliviouse to the fact that jacob had come to the resturan. I was planing to keep it that way. I still had the neclace he gave me hangign around the switch on my lamp. I knew i liked Liam but i also knew i loved Joacob. It made me wounder, were was jake tonight. This was the night he was planing to take me to dinner to give me the. I decdided to go to the resturant to see if he was going to go anyway, I couldn't see why he would but i just had aq feeling.

I went to the resturant to reasure myself. I looked around the resturant for over twenty minutes untill i decided to go sit at the bar. So i know i am not old enough to drink but that didn't mean i copuln't just sit there. I hade just sat down when i seen jake sitting in the back, with leah. I assumed the worst and went to go see what they were up to.

" Hi jake." I sounded o sweet.

" Hi nesi."

" What are you doing here? Shoulden't you be on a date with your boyfriend?" I hated leah.

" No we don't have to be together every night."

" Hah." Oki I really hated her.

Leah, as much as much as i hate her, looked kind of berautiful that night. Her short boy cut complimented her face perfectly. She was wearing a roushed dress that was not so fancey that it was out of place but it was dressed up enough that she looked like she was trying. It was a very pretty dress but a little to cut for my liking.

" What are you douing here?" Oh i hated her.

" nothing just thouht i would stop by.

" ok well bye bye."

" may i sit? thanks." I pulled out my chair from a table next to theirs and made a man fall on hi butt. We talked for more than two hours and most of the time leah was trying to get rid of me or being very sarcastic. We left together and i made sure that i went in the car with them saying that i hade ran their, which wasn't a lie but i could have ran back. I just hopend that Liam wouild not catch us together i didn't wast him to know there was another guy. WEn we were half way to my house jake asked who the guy i was hanging out with was. I honestly thought he would never speak of it again.

" So who i that guy?"

" Un his name i Liam. He is a good friend."

" how good?" RIght then i knw he didn't hate me.

" Good." I said reasuring himm but makeing him jealouse.

" oh. cool."

" yup."

I was woundering what they were doing at the resturant when I walked in but i never found out. I decided to leave it alone untill jake was alone. I hoped it was just some kind of pack thing, but wearing a dre like that i didn't think so. I really really really hated i got out of the car i ran as fast a si could, which is pretty fast, to tell Alice what had happened. She probabkly already knew but i needed to talk about it with someone and the less people that knew the better.

" Alice!"

" What?"

" Do you know what happened tonight?"

" yes!" We were both as exiterd, dissapointed, and talkative. We spent the rest of the night talking through everything. of course she didn't agree with me about the making jake jealouse thing, but after she met Liam she wasn't as hard on me about it. I rwally wanted thi all to stop and get all cleared up before it turend into omthing more. But with my luck it was going to turn into a lot more before it turened into a lot less.

" Thanks for helping Alice."

" your welcome."

" I really appriciate it."

" Well just make sure you don't do anything you will regret." I had a neaking suspicioun that she knew more than sher was leting on and with Alice that was never good.


	8. Chapter 8

I had to find out what jake had been doing at that resturant with leah. I was still hoping that it as nothing or that she liked him but not the other way around. It was time to do some magor snooping. The place to start i guessed was to see if he had actually made the dinner resurvations or it was a spure of the moment thing. I went to the resturant. When i got there i was lucky. The resevation book was siting on the table beside the door for people who came i to make reservation to tell the person working at the door what day and time they wanted. At the time i was their there was noone sanding there. I casualy opened the book while makinmg sure no one saw me. I fliped to the page that had the date of the day he was at the resturant with leah, i went down the list while still amking sure no one was watching. I read all of the names and it wasn't untill the botom of the list i saw a reservation J&R black. I was woundering If he had made this reservation befor i talked to him and he had forgot to cancel it. I really hoped so. As iI closed the book a young girl came up behind me and aske if i needed help.

" Can i help you?" I did have a question for her.

" yes. To make a reservation What would i have to do?" She seemed a little confused by my question, but she answered.

" Um, you would have to either call or come in tellm tem the day and time and then ghive them a fee to keep your table."

" why do you need tio give a fee?"

" Oh. Thats so that they can keep your table for you and if you cancel at the last minute."

" ok. THat makes sense i guess."

" would you like to make a reservation?"

" no thank you."

I tought i knew why he had not canceled the dinner. If he had of canceled he would have payed twice as much for what he wasn't going to get. THe next step in my investigation was to see why he had taken leah along. I knew he didn't want to go by himself but why couldn't he quse takke embry. I decded to gop with the upfront approche without sounding like I cared. THe next time i seen him was when he came to visit me and my mom. He was pretending that the other night never happened. When my family went out to hunt i decided this was the perfect time to ask.

" So why were you at the resturant with leah?"

" oh we were decussing somthing."

" What?"

" some pack stuff."

" ya right."

" well it's true."

" whatever you say." I couls see him getting angry.

" Ok well if you really need to know i was there because i was asking leah about girl things."

" why?"

" enough with the questions. " I had no i dea why he was asking leah about girl things. Or what kind of girl things. He didn't talk to me untill my family got back. and when he did it was just to ask me somthing like what time it was.

Rosalie was the only one that noticed he was asking weired. She waited untill i went up to my dad's old room to be alone and followed me up. She had to make sure we spoke quietly so jake and everyone els could hear us talking.

" So what is going on." I told her everything Exept the part where i hade told alice befor her. She would have been mad about that. That was just howe she was.

" w3ll nessi. you kno i am not that fond of jacob but i don't think deserves to be treated like this." It was a sad day whe Rosalie was defeding jake.

" Plus i don't really like Liam. He gave me a bad vibe." THis was the first time i had heard of this.

" Really, why?" I didn't think anyone feelt this way.I decided i would actually ask everyone what they though of Liam. WHen we went downstairs to see if anyone agreed. WHen we got down there we were glad to see that jacob had just left .

"Um everyone can i ask you a question?"

" Sure." Everyone said together.

" What do you guys really think of Liam?" THey all waited to reply. THis was not a good thing.

" Well we were actually descussin this and we think he is a nice guy but he gives us a bad vibe." Carlisle would always tell the truth. My grandpa carlisle. He would never hurt me but he would tell me the truth no matter what.

" Did everyone think this?" I asked. Everyone shock their head to say, yes

" Well why?" No one answered.

" We don't know nesi." Jasper, I valude his opinion but what kind of answer was that.

" Well I am going to go out for a while." I left without giving them a chance to answer. I had to figure out what was wrong with Liam.


	9. Chapter 9

Finding out that my family didn't think Liam was what he seemed to be was really bugging me. I wanted to know, no needed to know if this was somthing i have to worry about. I want it to be nothing. Unlike jacob I feelt like i could just ask Liam. The next time i was going to see Liam was the next day. I was just goinmg to ask him if somthing was up.

" hello." I wan't sure how or when i should bring it up

" Hi." everything went quiete untill we got to the table.

" is somthing wrong." He knew i wanted to ask him somthing and now was my chance.

" um, ya."

" well what is it."

" I was just woundering. Is there somthing you arn't telling me?"

" why woul you think that?"

" I don't know, I just had a feeling."

" Well there is oner thing."

" What?"

" Well, I feel like I can terll you this."

" what is it?"

" I'm a prince."

" what?"

" I am the hair to the throne of a small country that is not on most maps and is not known by many people except the ones that live there." This was a supprize and

I didn't know if it was completele true.

" well thank you for telling me." We ater the rest of our dinner pretty much in silence, and the ride home was the same. When i got home i told my family what he had told me.

" Did you tell him your ecret?" Carlisle asked.

" NO i didn't feel it was time. If it ever is time i will tell you first."

" thank you nessi."

" sure." I didn't think i should tell him my secret. because i diodn't know if he was telling my everything. Most of all i was woundering why he had not told me the name of the country. That was secpicious. Just when things started to get settled down alice had a vision.

" What is it Alice?" SHe lookedx scared.

" The velturie is comming." Seince my mom had been turned into a vamipre like everyone els the vulturie had not been keeping a close eye on my family. THis was the first time the were coming to ee us seince I the big fight after i was born. I was woundering who would come from the vulturi, the last I heard they had a change in leadership but i didn't know who.

" Did you see why they were comming?" Carlisle used to be part of the vulturie and he knew how to handel them.

" No they must be coming to check up an us. THey did say that they would be back.

" Well we have to be prepared." The only one that didn't have expirence with the vulturie.

" well, at least we know." Jaspoer didn't know hat to say. A thought came to me was this what Liam could be hiding. As soon as I found someone besides jake that I liked the vulturie were gouing to show up. That couldn't have anything to do with Liam, Could it.

" Mom didn't you say that the vulturie had humans work for them."

" ya sometimes, why?" SHe didn't have the slightest idea why I was aking

" no reason just asking."

" Ok sweeite." I did not think that this was anything but i just had to look at all the posibilities.

" you know nessi, If you are trying this hard to find somthing wrong with Liam then mabey it is jut a way for you to, not have to be with him."

" What are you saying?"

" Well if you find somthing wrong with him you have a reason not to be with him. But if you can't you don't have a reason to be with someone els, like jake."

" Well thats not true. YOu and the rest of the family are the ones that aid he gave you a bad vibe."

" nessi,"

" just leav me alone!"


	10. Chapter 10

I did not think that what she was saying was true but mabey it was. Even if this waa a lie or if it wasn't then it was still a lot to take in. A prince or a lier. would you want to deal with that. i don't but if i never find out i wuill never know and that would just kill me. it was time for me to go to school o i decided i would avoid him untill i figured this out. with all the stuff going on with me there was still the vulturi to worry about. And my worst fear i that they would all tie together in some way. ring ring ring, i picked up the phone without checking caller id becaue i liked to do that sometimes. I did it because i liked to be spountanious.

" Hello Renesme." As soon as i gheard this voice i knew i hould have not snswered it.

" Hello, Aro."

" yes my young half breed." I hated it when he called me that not that he had come around much, just a couple times to check up on me and make sure i stoped growing.

" What do you want?"

" Carful child. you should not be disrespecting me, you owe me your life. If it were not for me jane would have killed you."

" i do not owe you anything."

Befor I could say anything els the phone on the other end of the line clicked. I was so scared the voulturie had never called anyone and if they had it would have never been Aro directly...

" Nessi are you ok?" I was in sucj shock that i never relized that my dad hd come in the room.

" ya I'm fine. whats up?"

" we are going hunting. DO you want to come or are you going to eat some of that grose food normal people eat?" He was jokeing he wished that him and my mom were human. he still thinks that it was his fault that my mo almost died.

" ya i'll come." WHile i went hunting i was not thinking about anything but the kill and that felt good i didn't want that moment to be over. and all to soon it ended.

The next day i went back to school i seen Liam at the lunch table, i was going to go sit with diffrent people and hope he didn't see me but then i heard my name calle dfrom his way.

" Hi guys."

" Hi what have you benn up to the past few days?"

" nothing."

" well, i have to go." i had one of those feeling when i had to be home at that moment.

When i got home i asked Alice what was going on.

" notthing. Why."

" I just had a feeling i hould be home." As soonj as i said this Alice got her black satere, the one she gotm when she was having a vision.

" Alice what i it. Is everything ok?" All she said was

" There comig Nom." But that was all she had to say, I kew whagt she ment.


	11. Chapter 11

my dad had a blank look on his face. I wanted to know what was going on in his mind right now.

" They almost took you away from me once, they are not goinmg to try it again!"

I went over to him and lightly put my hand on his shoulder. most of the time i hated when if i touched someone if i wasn't careful they could see what i was thiking. Things like this made me glad that i could do it. With one touch to my father i he knew that i did not blame him for what happed to me with the volturi and i never would even if they tried it again.

" Thanks sweetie."

I hated when he started blaming himself for other peoples actions.

" when are they going to be here?"

" they should be here in ten minutes."

we started to get reay for there visit. If tghere was one thing i hated more than the volturie, well there wasn't anything. I had personaly only meet them once and even then i wasn't close enough to say that i could remember them well. There was one face of the volturie i would never forget. Her name was Jane. She had the power to make people feel pain if they crosed her and i didn't plan to find out what that feelt like. My mom wouldn't let her do it or even get close enough to my family. Being a sheild my mom was one of the only vampires in the world that was amune to janes power and probably the only one that caould protect her own family at the same time.

" There a little erlier than expected." Alice said out of nowhere. she had been watching for there decisions but she didn't seem to have anything.

" What do you mean?" everyone asked.

" they made a last minute descuision to go a shortcut. They will be here in less than a minute."

Knowing we didn't want them in our house we went outside to wait hoping we could avoid it. we waited what eemed like only second and them we could see them but onlt two of them. My parents said it was very unusual for them to travel with less than four of them together. I knew once i seen the though that they were the two to be the most feared. Jane and Aro.

"Hello my good friend." Aro said to carlile.

" Hello Aro. My I ask why you are in our precence today."

" Oh just making sure that all of the rules are being folowed."

" I can asure you they are." I had a feeling that tha wasn't the only thing he was after.

" so i se bella has ajusted to her new life perfectly."

" yes thank you." My mom hade a deep hate for this man and now i could see whay even better than i could before.

" Aro i see you are hidding somthing i am suprised thawt there is somthing that you don't want us to know." THis is the first time dad had talked this whole time.

" It is nothng my dear edward, nothing indeed." anyone could see that.

" well know that we have seen everything we needed to see we will be on our way home. We will be back." he said like he was looking forward to our next meeting

Befor he left he came over to me. I was frozen still and so was everyone els. when he reached me all he did was look. no touch to see what my thoughts were just a touch.

" how odd." he added and then him and jane were off.

When we were sure they were a safte distance away we went inside and my dad told me somthing that neerly broke my heart into a million pices.

" He let his mind slip. I known what he was trying to keep from us

" well what is it." he question everyone wanted to know but only Rosalie was brave enough to ask.

" They have someone here watching us. I didn't here who it was but i don know it is someone close to us and they are trying to bring us down. I don't thinkm they are one of us, or a werewolf."

" Liam!" was all i could say.


	12. Chapter 12

At that moment i knew that Liam, no matter how sweet he seemed or how much i didnt want to belive it, was working for the enamy. Aro only hired human employes for two reasons either the volturi wants to make them their main course or the human wants to become one of them, usually these are both true.

" what would make you think it is him so fast?" Esme didn't want to hurt me but she cared so much about me that i thought he was going to rip hi head off.

" Well he has spent all off this time to get close to me. Plus most human guys don't want to meet your family after two weeks."

" So you think he wanted to get close to you to get close to us?' Asked emmet. He was my big cuddely uncle, or brother depending on who you were, but when any of us were in danger whoever put us in that situation better watch out.

" I think so. There is no way to know. Unless, Aice can you watch his thoughts if he decides anything tell me."

" already on it sweeti."

" Thanks the rest of us can try to find out why aro would want a insider."

I know i should have been upset that i just foundout that my boyfriend may or maynot be trying to find out information about my family but all i could think was that i wanted jake to be here to go through this with me. I instantly knew that no matter how hard i tried o get him out off my head it was our destiny to be together. I had to find him and apologise, for everything, for anything, I hade to make things ok with him. Befor i could do anything i seen alice , she had that look on her face.

" He is going to voltera. He is going to becvome one of them. They are going to come here and try to kidnapp us."

" All of us." asked carlisl

" No!"

" Who then?" I was getting worried.

" Edward, Bella, you, Jasper, and me." She looked shocked

" Why only you five?" rosalie aksed in a rather snarky tone. she didn't like to be left out even if it was for somthing awful.

" They belive that we have the strongest of powers, and they want to keep those that are the closwet together!"

" we are all close." esme emplied.

" They know. They plan to get rid of the rest of us."

There was complete silence in the room, There waas no way that we were going to be taken away from each other. I was not going to let that happen. I had to do somthing and i knew what. I had to talk to jake. I went o the phone and called him.

ring

ring

ring

ring

" hello."

" Hi billy is Jake there?"

" Oh hi Renesme. Jake was actually just going to call you."

" Really?"

" you seemed supried. He has been passsing by the phone for a week, i think he was nervouse."

" oh. Can i talk yo him please?"

" sure thing. Weve mised you around here."

The phone went silent and then i heard a the voice i had been waiting to here since the last time i was around the man that it came from.

" I love you!" was the first thing he said.

" I love you too!"

" You have no idea how much i have wanted to tell you that." he sounded like there was a weight lifted off of his shoulders.

" you have no idea how long i have been waiting to here it."

" will you come over today?"

" I'll be there as soon as i can."

I went over to his house and explained the situation. I had a mix of emotions i was happy, sad, exited, scared, and in love. Jake could see that i could not keep my cool. I started to cry not because i wanted to but because i didn't know what i was going to do. Not knowing what to do himself jake put his lips to mine. They were hot and soft and i didn't want them to leav mine. For the longest time i thought we were permanitly locked together. It was the longest intamintest kiss that i have ever expirienced.

Suddenly he lifted his head up and said

" Don't worry we will get through this together. I have a plan."


End file.
